Our Research Training and Education Plan has two parts: a Postdoctoral Training Program, that includes Research Opportunity Funds for fellow-led research, and a Researcher/Faculty Exchange Program. Both will extend successful existing programs and thereby not require the development of any new infrastructure. Leveraging the existing infrastructure will allow almost all the training funds to directly support fellow stipends, research, and training, rather than having to establish new programs.